La fuite de Naruto
by Yuuki.tohma
Summary: Naruto se rends compte qu'il n'aime pas Sakura, mais quelqu'un d'autre... Il s'enfui de chez la rose, et Sasuke le retrouve...Sasunaru


**La fuite de Naruto.**

**Auteur : **... Moi, Mokona-sama ou Yura-chan.

**Résumé : **Naruto se rends compte qu'il n'aime pas Sakura, mais quelqu'un d'autre... Il s'enfui de chez la rose, et Sasuke le retrouve...

**Couple : **Sasunaru un peu tristounet mais meugnon tout plein !

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages m'appartiennent peut être, mais en fait non...

**Genre : **One-shot, Romance

**Note : **J'ai encore déprimé et cette fic est venue toute seule

**Note 2 : **Eriole t'a été déçu par « Au moins y a plus d'obstacles » que je t'ai dédicacé, et que y avait pas de bisou. Ben là y en a un alors je te dédicace ce one-shot !

Naruto déambulait dans les rues de Konoha. Il était tout seul. Après tout c'était normal, vu qu'il faisait nuit. Mais pourquoi était il dehors ? Il déprimait. Il y a quelques heures il avait découvert qu'il n'aimait pas celle qu'il pensait. Il l'admirait juste un peu. Donc il l'avait abandonné... C'était la meilleure chose à faire, elle était tellement inaccessible ! Mais Naruto déprimait... Car en plus de cela, il avait découvert qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre, d'encore plus inaccessible que Sakura ! Il vérifia si Ichikaru était ouvert à cette heure ci ... Non, c'était fermé... Quand soudain il entendit une voix qui lui était familière, et d'ailleurs il aurait prié pour que sa sois n'importe quelle voix sauf celle ci...

Hé ! Baka ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend de partir brusquement de chez Sakura ? Fit-méchamment Sasuke.

Sa ne te regarde pas... répliqua Naruto.

Sasuke se demandait pourquoi Naruto réagissait comme sa... Normalement il était tout souriant et sautait partout. En plus, pourquoi s'était-il enfui de chez Sakura, après tout il l'aimait non ? Sasuke empoigna la main de Naruto, assez violemment d'ailleurs.

Lâche moi ! Hurla Naruto

Il se débattu et Sasuke finit par le lâcher, mais comme ils étaient à présent devant un mur, il plaqua le blond contre.

Je te lâcherais quand tu me diras pourquoi tu t'es enfui de chez Sakura. Tu l'aime non ? S'écria Sasuke d'un regard froid et pourtant qui était bien sérieux.

Je te le répète sa ne te regarde pas ! Répondit sèchement le petit blond.

Sasuke commençait à s'inquiéter même si ce n'était pas dans son habitude... Normalement son rival aurait dù répondre quelque chose, peut être le même genre de phrase mais moins sèche quand même...

Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Naruto ? Demanda le brun.

Rien du tout... fit-le blond

Tu mens.

T'a une preuve que je mens au moins ?

Normalement tu répond moins sèchement abruti...

Le mot « abruti » se répèta dans le coeur du réceptacle du Kyuubi... Alors pour le dernier descendant des Uchiha, il n'était qu'un abruti ? Son coeur battait de plus en plus vite...

Je suis qu'un con hein... affirma Naruto

Mais qu'est ce que tu me raconte ? Fit-Sasuke

Pour toi je ne suis qu'un crétin qui n'arrive jamais rien hein ? C'est sa que tu pense de moi ! Je me trompe Sasuke ? Cria Naruto

Le brun s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour le blond. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui lui arrivait. Et pourquoi son coeur battait encore plus vite qu'a la normal quand il le voyait... Ce n'était pas normal. De son côté le blond était de plus en plus triste. Il le savait après tout, Sasuke était inaccessible... Mais Naruto l'aimait tellement ! Malheureusement celui-ci n'avait pas la force d'avouer ces sentiments, alors que normalement il était tellement courageux... Mais qui pourrait avouer à quelqu'un qui est froid et qui est du même sexe que soi-même qu'il l'aime ?

Naruto, tu n'es pas un crétin !

Alors pourquoi tu me dit toujours : baka, abruti, dobe, crétin ...

Si Sasuke l'insultait de tout les noms, c'était pour faire réagir Naruto. A personne d'autre que le blond, il ne disait ces insultes... C'était spécialement réservé pour le blond... En réalité, le brun savait pourquoi son coeur battait vite... Mais est ce qu'un bout de glaçon aussi froid que lui pouvait avouer sa à un soleil aussi chaleureux que Naruto ? Personne pensait-il... Mais même si c'était impossible... Il préfèrait lui dire...

Purée ! T'es tellement con que tu ne devine même pas par toi même ! T'a pas remarqué que je n'insultait que toi ?

Aah ! C'est parce que tu me hais ! ...

Non ! Tu te trompe Naruto, c'est parce que je t'aime !

Silence dans la rue, un chien aboie (Akamaru ?)... Naruto est étonné... Très étonné... Il a l'impression d'avoir mal entendu...

Hein ?!

Je t'aime Naruto, et je t'insulte pour que tu réagisse, pour que je te prouve que je m'inquiète pour toi !

Naruto était impressioné... Et maintenant il avait tout le courage pour avouer...

Je me suis enfui de Sakura car je me suis rendu compte de quelques chose, en fait je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, je l'admire, c'est tout...

C'est clair, qui pourrait tomber amoureux d'elle ?

Mais j'aime quelqu'un d'autre...

Ah ?

Et cette personne c'est toi... Je t'aime aussi Sasuke !

Et sans que le brun ne sois étonné, et en ne demandant pas la permission au blond, le dernier des Uchiha se pencha vers le réceptacle du Kyuubi, et posa ces lèvres... Un baiser parfait... Après tout ils avaient déjà partagé leur premier baiser ensembles...

Fin !

Naruto : Euh...

Mwa : Je dit vive les déprimes   
Sasuke : C'est bizarre

Mwa : Oui en effet


End file.
